


I'm Ready To Come Home To You

by lordness_monstaaa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordness_monstaaa/pseuds/lordness_monstaaa
Summary: Figure skater Yuri Katsuki hadn't been having the best time in figure skating up to this point. His anxiety filled performances were hardly passable, to the point where his mind began to block them out in shame. He had no motivation to continue on in this hell hole that was the rink. That is, of course, until he manages to (quite literally) stumble across someone that could turn his performance for the better. Someone that could.. Give him a new sense of reality. Or perhaps.. Take that sense away, into one big dream of ice shavings and stolen kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AxileVionRaiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxileVionRaiz/gifts).



_ We all know of Yuri On Ice.  _

_ It’s a show we love dearly, filled with beloved characters, an intriguing plot and a relationship that has the majority of the fandom in a mass chaos.  _

_ It is a pure, sweet show.  _

_ I wouldn’t dare ruin the purity that is YoI, so i’m not going to. _

_ Not the canon show, at least. Or, perhaps what is currently considered canon.  _

_ But, I would like to mention before I start that.. This story isn’t what’s considered normal. You must consider that.. _

_ Sometimes.. Things aren’t exactly as they seem.  _

_ Sometimes.. The world just moves too fast for our liking.  _

_ Sometimes we have to give up things we never thought we’d have to. _

Hi. My name is Yuri Katsuki. I am a twenty four year figure skater, at large in Japan.

And I’m in love.

I really have no idea how this happened. Fate, maybe..? Perhaps the stars aligning in just the right way? I don’t have the slightest idea. 

Either way, I’m in love with a man. You see, his name is Viktor, and he’s honestly the cutest person I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I’ve really been in love with him since the first day we met. We spend every day together, skating and laughing and exploring our lives together. This is how it’s been for.. Almost a year, now..? Time isn’t important anymore, honestly. Only he’s important.

My ice prince. 

But i’m getting ahead of myself. 

You see, the story of us becoming us is, well.. interesting in itself, so I’ve decided to share it. I’m just hoping that maybe it will speak out, and spread my story across.

I’ve never been the best at competition, or simply crowds in general. I freak out, I put myself down, I’m not sure. The competition this night in particular was really no different. I was scared, I felt like I was going to mess up. 

And, well, if you put out negative energy, that’s what you get in return, right?

To this day, I can’t exactly.. Remember, how I did that evening. I came in last, I know that for certain. But I simply blocked the events out, I guess. It was utterly embarrassing, what can I say? I even managed to trip as I was coming off the ice, honestly.

Yet, despite all the embarrassment.. The next few moments that I remember clearly.. It was like, an angel in a way. Because, as I sat on the floor of the rink.. Someone held their hand out to me, to help me up. He really did look like an angel in that moment, the way his hair looked positively silver in the lighting, and the way his smile lit up the entire room.

His name was Viktor Nikiforov, and gosh, he was just about the prettiest person I had ever seen.

He told me that he was a skater too, and he had been interested in competitions for quite some time. I felt like I was going to die from shock when he told me that I really showed beautiful potential, despite the major flopped that I could barely even call a free skate. 

Even though he had just witnessed a horrible excuse of a routine..   
He offered to be my coach.

And in my shock, my complete amazement at the change of events..   
I accepted.    
Even though I knew nothing about him. Even though I had never seen him before in my entire life..

I took his offer in a heartbeat. 

I think I consider that to be one of the greatest moments in my life. 

Don’t get me wrong, many people considered me to be an idiot. How stupid can you be, accepting some random man as my coach, when I already had a coach who was decent enough in his own way. I really wish I could tell you why I accepted.

I don’t know. 

But I do know that for once in my life.. I didn’t exactly.. Regret my decision..?

I mean, I regretted the fact that all these important people in my family were encouraging me to rethink my choice..

But then again, they didn’t experience it.

The very first practice Viktor and I did together.

It was at no other place than my hometown rink, in little old Hasetsu. I had spent some time showing him around the town, and I could see him falling in love with the town. The way his eyes sparkled with every new landmark, it was like an innocent child experiencing the earth for the very first time. 

The night we went to the first practice together, I was pretty nervous. I had managed to get myself all worked up over this, almost going as far as to convince myself that even if this man was a horrible coach like my loved ones wondered if he was, or one of the best coaches in the world, it wouldn’t matter as I’d somehow manage to drive him off.

Now that I think about it actually, he had already witnessed me at my worst, the very first night he met me and helped me up. But that didn’t occur to me then, of course not. I could only imagine how terrible I was going to embarrass myself. 

Though.. That embarrassment never came.

That night really ended up being what I could only describe as, well..

Amazing.

Magical.

_ Dreamlike.  _

Everything about that evening was something that can only be put into words as a pure dream. The ice was the smoothest I’ve ever seen it. The blades under my feet glided so beautifully, and for the very first time.. Instead of feeling heavy, and stupidly chubby on that ice.. I felt so airy, like I was a cloud. The way that man encouraged me, and made me feel like I really did belong on the ice.. I can’t explain the feeling of happiness I felt. Just Viktor’s presence alone was a sense of courage that I had never experienced. It really was the weirdest feeling. 

After that day, we began to grow closer. 

I started to realize how.. Childish my coach was. 

He would constantly beg to do odd things, like sleep in my bed, and go into my family’s hot springs with me. Really, just embarrassing things I would never dream of doing with somebody else. He really was a strange man. 

Eventually, though, I began to allow it.

I don’t know what compelled me, really. Perhaps it was the fact that we were growing closer with every practice. 

Maybe it was the dreamlike presence that followed Viktor around that brought me into some sort of trance.

..Or maybe I was falling for him.

No matter the case.. There were certain nights in private, where we would spend sunset until sunrise in each others arms. Not specifically sexually.. Just, for the point of being together. 

Competitions began all too soon for my liking. Viktor and I had been practicing day and night, working out routine after routine for these very events, but now that they were here.. I was scared.

Scared to face the possible embarrassments that awaited me.

Viktor always managed to encourage me though.

Even when I was scared, under the prying eye of others.

_ Even when reality appeared to be wavering in front of my very eyes _

He was right there, to tell me everything was right.

We conquered so many competitions together, and we did the best we possibly could.

His lips were against mine not too long later, in a moment I hold near and dear to my heart. On the edge of the rink, in front of everybody. For once in my life, I didn’t care about those eyes anymore. I only cared about the fact that he loved me. And I loved him too.

So much that the world swivelled beneath my feet.

After that day, I cannot say I was the same. I was constantly overjoyed, and confident. I could feel myself beginning to think that possibly.. Possibly I stood a chance at the biggest competition of the season.

The one I had been waiting for.

The Grand Prix Final.

Though.. That wasn’t the only way I began to feel different..

There were times when my memory.. Failed me. 

I would remember things differently, or have them slip my mind completely. Little things at first, like the misplacement of a small item, or forgetting to do a task I could’ve sworn I had never been asked to do. And that was okay at first. It was just small draughts of forgetfulness, everyone experienced it.

It was only when it began to worsen did it truly take an impact on me.

I forgot larger things. 

I would forget my boyfriend's last name, or that parts of my house existed. 

Viktor was still there, though. He never failed to hold me close, and tell me that I was going to be alright. 

_ “The cause of one of your falls likely, love.”  _ He would assure me.  _ “It happens to the best of us. Don’t worry, I’ll be your guide.” _

Life moves so fast. That’s what I began to realize. 

One minute, i was being kissed in the rink. 

The next, a golden ring was being slipped upon my finger. 

Obviously, there was a long period of time between these events. 

Yet.. It felt but a minute. A flash in my mind, a jumble of ice shavings and stolen kisses. Practice after practice, routine after routine, kiss after kiss, experience after experience.    
Life went.. So fast. 

That didn’t stop each sweet moment from meaning the world to me though. 

Every moment I got to spend with Viktor. 

My boyfriend. 

No.

My fiance. 

A man that I had met simply by chance, taking my hand in marriage. 

It was like magic, or like a dream.

It was far fetched. 

As, my dream would only come true if I won gold. After so much time taken together to work every single moment on that ice out, it all depended on if I could display that work on the ice.

He did this to encourage me. I know he did. He loves me, he wouldn’t just want to marry a winner. He wants to see me succeed.

I’ll do it.    
I’ll win. I’ll get the gold. 

Just for him.    
To make him proud. 

To make history. 

To slow down time.

To become Yuri Nikiforov.

I come in second. 

By fractions of points. 

I’m heartbroken.

And as I sink down to the ice..

Reality flickers. 

The world pauses. 

My vision blurs.

With tears, or with self hate, or what.. I don’t know..

But he picks me up.

He always does. Takes me off the ice. 

And presses his lips to mine. 

They’re sweet. Sobering. 

_ He is my gold.  _

_ He is my purpose.  _

_ My encouragement.  _

Viktor tells me how wonderful I did.    
He says it’s not a gold metal, but it’s certainly something. 

I’m proud. It’s a token to show that no matter how fast the world goes..

_ He’s right there. _

Viktor takes me out for dinner that night. 

It’s on a beach, near my home. 

He packs the meal and everything, and his dog.. Our dog.. Makkachin, joins us.

That night was what is most prominent in my memory to this day.

The way his weight was right there, leaned up against me with an arm around my shoulder.

We watched the waves lazily roll onto the shore for hours. 

The moon sparkled upon the water like a gem. 

It was beautiful.

It had been quiet when he spoke up. 

He told me he had something to tell me. 

I encouraged him to say it, but it took him awhile to manage it.

When he did.. I couldn’t help but noticing how his voice trembled. 

_ “Yuri” _

My name sounded different. I couldn’t put my finger on it, though.. 

Like a trance.

_ “I need you to do something for me.” _

Like a dream. 

_ “I need you to wake up.” _

Like..

_ A different reality. _

I could barely fumble out a “what..?”

Viktor looked like he was going to break into tears at any second.

_ “Wake up, Yuri.  _

_ I want you to wake up now.. _

_ I’ve been too selfish. I’ve kept you here for too long.  _

_ This perfect reality is fading, it has been ever since your memory started to go.. _

_ The night we met..  _

_ You remember that, don’t you..?” _

It felt like mere hours ago. 

_ “On the rink.. _

_ You had an accident.  _

_ We met because..  _

_ You’re asleep.  _

_ I kept you here.. _

_ The world out there is harsh, we know it.. _

_ I loved you from the moment I saw you.. _

_ Love at first sight..” _

His words echoed off the water, like we stood in a long hallway. 

The moonlight flickered. 

_ “I kept you here because I really do love you.  _

_ I wanted to protect you, to give you a place where you could be safe and live out your dreams.. _

_ I didn’t want to lose you.. _

_ But.. I have to now.. _

_ And.. before I do,  _

_ I want you to find me.. _

_ I’m out in that world, somewhere.  _

_ I have to be.  _

_ Its destiny..  _

_ Love at first sight.. _

_ Find me, Yuri.. _

_ I believe in you… _

_ I always have.. I always will.. _

_ I love you..” _

Tears dripped down his face. 

I couldn’t move. Couldn’t talk.

I wanted to say that I did too.    
I love him. I need him. I don’t want to go back. I want to stay here with him forever. 

He’s my encouragement. 

My ice prince.

_ “So, Yuri.. _

_ I want you to know that..”  _

His voice cracked. 

_ “I love you with all of my heart.. _

_ And I’m okay with you waking up.. _

**_And I’m ready to let go now.._ ** _ ” _

Hi. My name is Yuri Katsuki. I am a twenty four year figure skater, at large in Japan. 

And I’m looking for someone. 

I’m a coma survivor, spending two weeks and four full days in said coma.

It felt like a lifetime, yet at the same time, a mere blink of an eye. 

Ever since I’ve woken, I can’t get my mind off a certain man. 

A man I am not even certain if he exists or not. 

Oh, what am I saying..

  
I know he’s out there.    
Somewhere. 

He has to be. 

I am looking for Viktor Nikiforov, my ice prince.

And I need to find him. No matter what it takes, I just need to. 

You know my story now.. You know that he was my everything. 

He was my day, my night, and everything in between. He picked me up the very first to the very last time I fell, and now I’m living life falling on my ass again with nobody to take my hand and pull me back up.

I’m sharing my story to spread my message. 

If you know Viktor Nikiforov..    
If you’ve seen him.. 

If you are him..

Contact me.

I can’t explain how I know him other than nothing short of a miracle, or a curse. It’s kind of a bit of both if you think about it. 

I can’t going on living like this. 

Viktor..

I need you.

I love you. 

You may have let me go.. 

But I want back now..  

I understand now.. 

And I..

_..I’m ready to come home to you, now. _

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a piece written for a contest! I'm @sassysmol on Instagram, and I'm entering for @yuri.plisetskyaoi on Instagram, or @AxileVionRaiz on here! I wish luck to everyone else entering!


End file.
